My Son My Everything
by Kim-fam
Summary: Yoongi begitu mencintai anaknya, Taehyung. Apapun akan dia lakukan demi anaknya. Because you are my everything, I'll give you everything. [BTS Fanfiction; Yoongi x Namjoon - NamGi ; Taehyung ; Seokjin ; Jungkook ; BoyxBoy / BL ; AU ; Warn! M-Preg]


**My Son : Everything**

Main Cast:  
Namjoon (37 yo)  
Yoongi (36 yo)  
Seokjin (36 yo)  
Taehyung (16 yo)  
Jungkook (16 yo)

 _Because you are my everything and I'll give you everything…_

###

"Kim Taehyung, habiskan dulu sarapanmu."

Taehyung meringis, lagi-lagi acara kabur pada sarapan pagi ketahuan sang _Appa_ , Yoongi. Dengan raut yang ia buat sepolos mungkin, Taehyung kembali melangkah ke meja makan. Duduk manis, dan berusaha menjejal roti isi sampai habis ke dalam mulutnya dan bermuara di lambung dengan selamat.

"Tae, kata _Daddy_ hari ini kau akan ikut tes masuk tim inti, ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. "Iya, _Appa_." Ia telan paksa roti yang baru ia kunyah tiga kali. "Doakan Tae ya, _Appa_. Semoga saja masuk."

"Pasti." Yoongi mengelus lembut puncak kepala putranya. "Maka dari itu kau harus sarapan. Biar kuat."

Taehyung mengangguk lagi. Kali ini roti yang baru dua kali ia kunyah dengan paksa ia telan. Lalu segera menegak susu dan langsung pergi. Tak lupa mengecup pipi _Appa-_ nya dulu.

Sampai di sekolah, Taehyung disambut tatapan garang Park Jimin. Teman sebangku sekaligus teman yang kemarin lupa diantar pulang oleh Taehyung. Sebetulnya bukan lupa, kemarin Taehyung buru-buru pulang soalnya _Appa-_ nya menyuruh Taehyung untuk menjemputnya di kantor. Mobil sang _Appa_ tiba-tiba mogok. Dan alhasil, Taehyung lupa kalau ia sudah berjanji akan mengantar Jimin. Taehyung nyengir, dan Jimin melotot.

"Apa? Kau senang melihatku pulang berjalan kaki kemarin?"

"Kau pulang jalan kaki, Jim?" Tanya Taehyung, sok polos.

"Iya."

Taehyung memasang tampang menyesal. "Astaga, Park Jimin, kasihan sekali. Capek pasti ya?"

"Ah, tidak usah memasang wajah sok menyesalmu itu. Pokoknya aku mau ditraktir. Tidak pakai membantah."

Tampang Taehyung berubah. Kalau ini sih memeras namanya. "Dasar Park Jimin, bilang saja kau sedang tidak ada uang, ya kan?"

"Wah, Kim Taehyung memang cerdas."

"Huh, wajahmu itu membuatku mual."

Keduanya diam saat bel berbunyi. Pelajaran di mulai. Dan sialnya, kimia. Pelajaran yang tak disukai Taehyung. Tapi entah kenapa Jimin, yang notabene tak menyukai semua pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan angka, terlihat riang gembira. Taehyung mendesah malas, pasti gara-gara traktiran.

"Aku tidak peduli hal itu, Tae. Yang penting nanti hemat." Bisik Jimin. Apa Taehyung bilang…

###

Selepas menyangkutkan celemek kembali di tempat sangkutan, Yoongi bergegas kembali ke kamar dan mengambil semua perlengkapan ke kantor. Ia lirik sebentar jam tangan hitamnya, sudah hampir terlambat. Harus lebih bergegas. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang ketinggalan, Yoongi cepat-cepat melangkah keluar.

Sesampainya di kantor, beberapa staf menyambut Yoongi dengan senyum. Ada juga yang menegur. Hoseok, kepala divisi pemasaran, berlari mengejar Yoongi begitu melihat pria itu melangkah melewati ruangannya.

"Direktur."

Yoongi menoleh.

"Ini calon sekretaris yang interview hari ini."

Yoongi mengambil berkas yang disodorkan Hoseok. "Bukannya ini tugas Baekhyun? Kenapa kau yang _handle_?" Tanya Yoongi, tanpa melepas tatapannya dari berkas tadi.

"Baekhyun sedang izin. Jadi berkas ini dititipkan padaku."

"Oh." Yoongi tersenyum kecil. "Nanti kalau calonnya sudah datang, suruh langsung menemuiku di ruangan."

"Baik."

Yoongi melangkah lagi ke ruangannya. Begitu sampai, ia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi telah berdering-dering ribut dari sakunya. Senyum hangat seketika terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. Suasana hatinya jadi damai.

"Halo…"

" _Kenapa lama sekali? Kau sedang apa sekarang?_ " Suara rengekan khas memenuhi telinga Yoongi. Senyum hangat itu terlihat semakin hangat saja. Yoongi membanting dirinya di sofa dekat pintu. " _Sudah sampai kantor?_ "

"Sudah." Senyum itu belum lepas. "Kau sudah sarapan? Bagaimana _meeting_ -nya?"

Suara helaan nafas Namjoon, suaminya, terdengar lega. " _Aku sudah sarapan._ Meeting _-ku juga lancar. Aku naik flight siang. Mungkin sore sudah sampai_." Namjoon mendesah pelan. " _Aku merindukanmu._ "

"Aku juga. Oh ya, berarti kau bisa ikut makan malam?"

" _Tentu bisa, sayang._ " Namjoon terkikik kecil. " _Jangan bilang-bilang Taehyung dulu, sekalian hadiah untuknya._ "

"Iya. Lagi pula, aku yakin Taehyung pasti masuk tim inti. Anak siapa dulu…"

" _Anakku._ " Jawab Namjoon semangat.

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Taehyung anakku juga, Namjoon _ie_."

" _Iya, iya. Anak kita._ "

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, Yoongi menoleh. Terlihat kepala Hoseok menyembul, mengisyaratkan bahwa orang yang ditunggu Yoongi sudah datang. Yoongi mengisyaratkan balik untuk menyuruh orang itu masuk. Hoseok mengangguk.

"Sayang, sudah dulu ya. Ada yang harus aku interview."

"Sekretaris baru ya? Wanita atau pria?"

Yoongi tersenyum simpul. "Kalau pria kenapa? Sudah, jangan lupa makan siangmu, Joon _ie_. _Love you_ …"

" _Love you too_ …"

Ia masukkan kembali ponsel ke saku.

Seorang pria tampak berdiri kikuk di hadapannya. Wajahnya yang begitu lembut dan mungkin terlalu cantik untuk seorang pria itu memancarkan kehangatan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Yoongi melempar senyum manis. Ia jadi jengah sendiri kalau yang mau diinterview terkesan ketakutan begini. Ia bangkit, dan berjalan menyebrangi meja kerjanya. Lalu kembali duduk. Ia persilahkan pria di depannya itu untuk duduk.

Yoongi membuka kembali berkas yang tadi diberikan Hoseok. "Kim Seokjin. Lulusan _Adellaide_."

"I, iya."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Jangan gugup, Seokjin- _sshi_. Aku tidak akan memakanmu."

"Panggil Jin saja, _Sajangnim_."

"Baiklah Jin. Sudah ada pengalaman menjadi sekretaris?"

Seokjin mengangguk cepat. "Sudah. Tapi hanya sebentar."

"Sebentar?"

"Iya." Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya. "Untuk warga asing."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baiklah, kita _traning_ dulu tiga bulan. Kalau hasil kerjamu memuaskan, kau bisa bekerja di sini." Yoongi berujar lembut, di iringi senyuman manis. "Jadwalku bisa kau minta pada Hoseok yang tadi mengantarmu ke sini. Dan…"

Seokjin mulai was-was. Takut kalau bos barunya ini meminta yang macam-macam padanya.

"Jangan gugup. Rileks saja." Yoongi tersenyum lagi. "Panggil Yoongi saja. Biar lebih akrab. Lagi pula umur kita sama."

"Baik, _Sajang-_ \- maksudku, Yoongi- _sshi_."

Setelah menerima beberapa file dari Yoongi, Seokjin permisi. Ia menemui Hoseok untuk meminta jadwal-jadwal yang dikatakan Yoongi tadi. Seokjin sedang serius mempelajari jadwal Yoongi, saat tiba-tiba Hoseok berujar. Pernyataan yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tidak salah mencari tempat kerja.

"Direktur kita itu luar biasa baik. Dia sangat ramah dengan semua orang." Ungkap Hoseok dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Suaminya juga. Tampan pula. Dan Yoongi begitu manis, pasangan yang sangat serasi."

Seokjin setuju dengan Hoseok. Terlihat jelas saat ia interview tadi. "Iya, kau benar, Hoseok- _sshi_. Senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya."

"Benar." Hoseok mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku mau kembali ke mejaku. Masih banyak yang perlu kupelajari. Mohon bantuannya."

Hoseok mengangguk lagi, lebih semangat. "Iya, iya. Kau tenang saja. Pasti akan kubantu."

"Terima kasih."

Seokjin memutar arah, dan kembali ke mejanya. Yah, benar-benar tidak salah tempat. Seokjin mendesah lega. Semoga direkturnya yang manis itu puas dengan hasil kerjanya nanti.

###

Pukul 2 siang. Yoongi buru-buru keluar dari ruangannya. Terpaksa semua jadwal hari ini di- _cancel_. Namjoon, yang menelpon dari seberang sana, terkikik-kikik geli mendengar omelan-omelan Yoongi. Ia sengaja menipu Yoongi agar istrinya itu kelimpungan sendiri. Bagi Namjoon, melihat Yoongi yang kelimpungan adalah sesuatu yang menarik. Apalagi harus mendengar nada-nada protes, Namjoon jadi semakin cinta. Sebenarnya saat tadi pagi menelpon, Namjoon sudah di bandara, tinggal _take off_ saja. Dan sekarang Namjoon sudah ada di depan kantor Yoongi. Dan itu yang membuat Yoongi mengomel panjang. Namjoon ini isengnya tak pernah hilang. Benar-benar tidak sadar umur, dumel Yoongi kesal.

Yoongi membanting pintu mobil Namjoon, kesal. Ia pasang muka sekeruh mungkin. "Tidak lucu, Namjoon."

Namjoon terkikik. Ia peluk pasangannya itu dengan penuh kerinduan. "Kenapa marah sayang? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Kau ini. Aku kaget, Kim Namjoon."

"Maaf, maaf." Namjoon melepas pelukannya. "Kita jemput Taehyung, ya?"

"Iya." Yoongi tersenyum dan balas memeluk Namjoon. Dengan rasa kerinduan yang sama. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga."

###

Keringat dingin mengalir sepanjang pelipis Taehyung. Wajahnya yang tampan itu seketika memucat. Tangan dan kakinya dingin seperti es. Jimin, sebagai sahabat, menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh, tersenyum kecut. Lebih tepatnya senyum kecewa. Ia mendesah panjang, lalu merosot di samping _ring_. Ia telungkupkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha menyembunyikan rautnya yang sudah kacau balau.

"Aku harus bilang apa pada _Appa_ , pada _Dad_?" Ia tekuk kakinya. "Mereka pasti sangat kecewa. Pasti, Jim."

"Sabar, Tae. Mereka pasti bangga denganmu. Lagi juga ini bukan keinginanmu, kan? Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras." Sekali lagi Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung. Tepukan pemberi semangat. "Percaya padaku, mereka pasti sangat bangga denganmu."

"Kalau aku tahu akan begini jadinya, aku akan rajin sarapan. Rajin makan sayur. Rajin makan buah. _Appa_ benar. Aku saja yang sok pintar sendiri."

"Taehyung- _ah_ , jangan berlebihan." Taehyung melotot. "Astaga, tidak perlu melotot begitu. Anggap saja tadi Guru Ahn salah memberitahu pengumuman. Mungkin saja namamu terselip."

Taehyung menjitak ubun-ubun Jimin, kesal. "Apa begitu tidak terlihatnya namaku? Sialan kau. _Mood_ -ku makin turun, Jimin- _ah_."

Dari arah berlawanan dengan posisi duduk Taehyung, terlihat bapak-bapak tinggi menjulang berlari-lari kecil. Jimin memicing, Sepertinya dia kenal. Mata Jimin seketika melebar. Itu Guru Ahn, guru olahraga yang beberapa menit lalu telah sukses mencerai berai semangat 45 sahabatnya.

"Kim Taehyung. Maaf ternyata namamu terselip."

Taehyung refleks berbalik. Terkejut karena tiba-tiba ditegur seperti itu. Tapi detik kemudian ia mengerutkan kening, tadi Guru Ahn mengatakan apa? Terselip? Taehyung melirik Jimin yang sudah memasang senyum aneh.

"Kau masuk tim inti. Tadi namamu terselip. Maafkan Bapak."

Hah? Taehyung tak salah dengar? Rasanya hati Taehyung seperti disiram es jeruk. Sangat segar. Kontan, karena begitu senangnya, Taehyung memeluk Jimin lalu berloncat-loncat heboh. Guru Ahn jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kalau begitu Bapak akan kembali ke kantor. Bapak ke sini hanya ingin mengatakan itu."

"Eh, tunggu, _Seosaengnim_." Guru Ahn menahan langkahnya. "Saya benar-benar lolos, kan? Kim Taehyung, kan?" Tanya Taehyung memburu. Pasalnya dia masih belum percaya. Tadi jelas-jelas saat pengumuman namanya tidak disebut. Takut-takut ini hanya halusinasinya saja, atau halusinasi Guru Ahn saja yang tiba-tiba melihat nama Taehyung muncul di daftar pemain inti.

Guru Ahn memperlihatkan catatannya pada Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung. Kelas X-A." Eja Taehyung seperti anak TK. "Ternyata benar diriku. Huwaaaa…"

Taehyung dan Jimin kembali berlompat-lompat heboh, membiarkan Guru Ahn kebingungan dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor. Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli, intinya aku lolos. Batin Taehyung senang.

Jauh ber-mil-mil dari tempat Jimin dan Taehyung, ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba terlonjak. Novel tebal yang ia pegang sampai terjatuh. Dan dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, ia berdiri dari tempatnya, lalu memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa berpacu dengan cepat. Bukan, bukan, bukan sakit jantung, tapi ia mendadak merasa begitu gembira. Seperti diperintah bibir kecilnya pun menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Ia bingung sendiri. Apa mengetahui Charlie –tokoh dalam novel yang sedang ia baca– yang akan dioperasi otaknya bisa membuat ia begitu senang? Ia ambil novel tebal yang tadi sempat terlempar dari genggamannya.

Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia ambil ponsel dari saku dan men- _dial_ beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala. Cemas, ia menunggu sambungan di angkat.

"Halo…" Suara lembut terdengar mengalun.

"Mama? Kau di mana?"

"Mama di kantor, Kook _ie_. Ada apa? Tumben kau menelpon Mama?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Mama baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Iya, Mama baik, sayang."

"Oh, baiklah. Kututup ya. _Love you_ , Ma."

" _Love you too_ , _Bunny_ …"

Tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu tadi itu perasaan apa? Kenapa bisa sesenang itu?

###

"Lho, _Daddy_?!" Pekik Taehyung terkejut mendapati sang Ayah dan _Appa_ -nya bersama-sama menjemputnya ke sekolah. Setelah melambaikan tangan pada Jimin, Taehyung masuk ke kursi penumpang belakang. Ia tutup pelan pintu mobil, masih terkejut dengan kemunculan _Daddy_ -nya yang tiba-tiba. " _Dad_ bukannya pulang lusa?"

"Kejutan untukmu, Taehyung _ie_." Sahut _Appa_ , Yoongi. "Hadiah karena kau lolos tim inti."

"Bagaimana _Appa_ bisa tau? Kan Tae belum mengatakan apapun."

"Tentu saja tahu, firasat _Appa_ tidak pernah salah."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Masih seratus persen belum percaya dengan kepulangan ayahnya. Ia bertanya lagi. Untuk memastikan. "Memangnya _meeting_ _Dad_ sudah selesai?"

Namjoon menjawil gemas hidung Taehyung. "Kau ini bertanyanya banyak sekali. Jadi mau makan di mana, hmm?"

"Wah, kita akan makan di luar, _Dad_? Serius?"

"Iya, Sayang. Kau ingin makan di mana?"

Taehyung berfikir sejenak. "Di restoran dekat kantor _Dad_ saja."

###

Taehyung asyik membolak-balik majalah bola saat Yoongi masuk ke kamarnya. Taehyung memamerkan gigi putihnya, dan mengubah posisi tidur-tidurannya jadi duduk. Yoongi duduk di samping Taehyung, dan membelai rambut putranya dengan penuh sayang dan cinta. Taehyung jadi keasyikkan, tanpa sadar ia menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Yoongi, _Appa-_ nya.

" _Appa_ , tadi awalnya Tae tidak lolos." Ujar Taehyung bercerita, masih sambil membolak-balik majalah bola. "Nama Tae terselip. Tae sampai stres sendiri gara-gara itu. Takutnya nanti pas pulang kena marah _Appa_ dan _Daddy_."

"Kenapa marah?"

"Habisnya Tae mengecewakan kalian."

"Ada-ada saja kau ini." Yoongi mengangkat kepala Taehyung, ia melangkah ke meja belajar Taehyung dan membereskan beberapa buku yang berantakan. "Taehyung _ie_ …"

"Ya?"

"Besok mau dibuatkan sarapan apa?"

Taehyung berhenti membolak-balik majalah. "Kan biasanya juga roti isi, _Appa_."

"Tapi kan kau tidak menyukainya."

Taehyung terdiam. _Appa_ tau. Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Selama ini _Appa_ menunggu kau protes, tapi sampai sekarang tidak kau lakukan." Yoongi berujar sambil memasukkan pensil-pensil lukis Taehyung. " _Appa_ tahu kau tidak suka roti isi, tidak suka sayur, tidak suka buah." Yoongi menoleh ke Taehyung. " _Appa_ menunggu Tae protes."

" _Appa_ , aku…"

Yoongi mendekati Taehyung. "Kalau Tae tidak suka, Tae boleh protes. _Appa_ dan _Daddy_ tidak akan marah. Kau punya hak buat protes."

"Tapi, tapi Tae merasa sangat tidak tahu diri kalau Tae sampai protes ke _Appa_." Sahut Taehyung pelan. Nyaris berbisik. " _Appa_ rela bangun pagi demi membuatkan sarapan. _Appa_ yang sendirian belanja. _Appa_ yang masak." Taehyung menghela nafas. "Bagaimana bisa Tae yang hanya tinggal makan saja harus protes lagi?" Taehyung menatap Yoongi sendu. "Tae sangat menyayangi _Appa_ dan _Dad_. Tae tidak ingin menjadi anak yang serba banyak maunya dan tak tahu terima kasih. Tae tidak mau merepotkan."

"Hei," Yoongi memeluk Taehyung. "Kau tidak pernah merepotkan _Appa_ dan _Daddy_. Tae itu anak _Appa_. Tae boleh meminta apapun. Kalau _Appa_ bisa kasih, pasti _Appa_ kasih."

"Terima kasih _Appa_. Tae minta maaf."

Yoongi tersenyum hangat. "Kenapa Tae minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun. Mulai besok, kalau Tae tidak suka, bilang saja tidak suka. _Appa_ tidak akan marah."

"Iya, _Appa_."

Selepas mencium kening Taehyung dan mengucapkan selamat malam, Yoongi keluar. Menutup rapat pintu kamar Taehyung. Taehyung membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Betapa beruntungnya ia punya orang tua sebaik ini. Pikirnya, bahagia. Selama bertahun-tahun selalu menyayangi dirinya dan tak pernah sedikitpun meloloskan perhatian kepada dirinya. Walaupun Taehyung anak tunggal, Taehyung tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Sarapan mereka selalu bersama, makan siang terkadang juga bersama, dan makan malam tak pernah tak bersama. Setiap akhir pekan selalu pergi liburan. Namjoon, ayahnya yang super sibuk itu, bahkan selalu sempat hadir ke setiap acara sekolah Taehyung. Dan Yoongi, _Appa_ yang juga adalah seorang direktur, bahkan hafal semua daftar pelajaran Taehyung. Taehyung mengulas senyum bahagia. Kenyataan apapun yang akan diretasnya di masa mendatang nanti, ia tak akan pernah mau kehilangan _Appa_ dan _Daddy_ -nya. Mereka adalah nyawa Taehyung. Bisiknya sebelum benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpi.

###

Waktu tiga bulan ternyata dilalui Seokjin dengan apik. Sudah seminggu ia resmi menjadi sekretaris Yoongi. Bos yang amat sangat baik menurut Seokjin. Pernah sekali waktu Seokjin melakukan kesalahan, tapi Yoongi tidak marah sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jin. Aku tahu jadwalku memang membingungkan." Begitu kata Yoongi. Yang seketika membuat hati Seokjin serasa dihujani es. Terasa sejuk.

Seokjin membereskan berkas-berkas rapat tadi dengan agak tergesa. Hari ini ia ingin izin pulang lebih cepat. Lagi pula menurut agendanya, Yoongi tidak ada kegiatan apapun lagi. Jadi ia bisa bebas. Bersamaan dengan ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas, seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam SMA berdiri di hadapannya. Seokjin agak kaget.

" _Appa_ ada tidak?"

" _Appa_?"

Taehyung meringis. Ia usap-usap keningnya, malu. "Maksudnya, Direktur Kim Yoongi-nya ada?"

"Oh, ada. Mari kuantar."

Seokjin melangkah duluan. Ia ketuk sebentar, lalu membuka pintu kaca ruangan Yoongi. Seokjin mempersilakan Taehyung untuk masuk. Ia mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Lho, Tae?! Cepat sekali." Yoongi bangkit untuk mencium kening putranya. Lalu beralih menatap Seokjin. "Jin, kenalkan ini anakku. Kim Taehyung."

Seokjin menyodorkan tangannya. "Kim Seokjin."

"Taehyung." Ia tersenyum sopan. Agak lama ia memandangi wajah Seokjin. "Sekretaris baru _Appa_ , yah?"

"Iya." Jawabnya. "Maaf, Yoongi- _sshi_. Aku izin pulang lebih cepat boleh? Soalnya ada janji dengan Jungkook."

Yoongi tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja boleh. Salam untuk Jungkook ya, Jin."

"Dari Taehyung juga ya, Paman." Taehyung menyahut. Cubitan gemas Yoongi mendarat di sikunya. "Isshh, _Appa_!" Protesnya tak terima. "Sakit."

Seokjin terkekeh kecil. Taehyung sangat manja pada Yoongi. Batin Seokjin. "Iya, nanti paman sampaikan. Yoongi- _sshi_ , aku duluan ya."

"Hati-hati, Jin."

Seokjin tak terlalu mendengar lagi obrolan Yoongi dan Taehyung begitu ia menutup pintu ruangan Yoongi. Seokjin tersenyum simpul, sepertinya keluarga Yoongi adalah keluarga yang bahagia. Hoseok juga pernah bilang, walaupun Yoongi dan suaminya sama-sama direktur, tapi keduanya tidak pernah melewatkan untuk makan siang bersama. Padahal keduanya dari perusahaan yang berbeda. Benar-benar harmonis. Dalam lubuk hati Seokjin, terbesit perasaan iri. Tapi cepat-cepat ia hapus. Bagaimana pun keharmonisan keluarga itu di ukur dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Keluargaku juga bahagia. Tegasnya dalam hati.

###

Sudah seminggu ini entah kenapa suasana hati Namjoon seperti ada yang mengganjal. Seperti ada sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tahu itu apa. Seperti ada sesuatu hal yang ingin ia sampaikan, tapi bingung hal apa. Seperti biasanya, hari ini Namjoon dan Yoongi makan siang. Hanya berdua. Biasanya ia akan menjemput Taehyung terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu menjemput Yoongi untuk makan siang. Tapi hari ini Taehyung ada jadwal basket tambahan, jadi Namjoon hanya makan siang berdua saja dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menyadari keresahan suaminya. Ia letakkan sendok dan garpu. Mencoba menatap Namjoon lebih fokus.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya halus. "Ada masalah di kantor?"

Namjoon berdehem sebentar. Ia teguk air putih sedikit. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Terus? Aku perhatikan seminggu ini kau tidak fokus." Yoongi menunduk. "Atau, ada yang salah denganku?"

Namjoon menggenggam jemari Yoongi, hangat. "Hei, kenapa berpikiran seperti itu? Kau tidak pernah ada yang salah. Kau itu sempurna untukku."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, Yoon. Aku merasa ada yang harus diselesaikan."

"Memang ada yang harus kita selesaikan, kan?"

Namjoon tersenyum kecut. "Iya. Aku rasa juga harus segera diselesaikan." Namjoon mengelus pipi Yoongi, sayang. "Tapi kau sendiri? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau siap?"

"Aku selalu siap, Joon. Bukankah kita memang harus melepaskan apa yang bukan hak kita?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Ini hak milikmu. Semuanya hak milikmu." Ia peluk Yoongi, penuh kelembutan. "Semua hak milikmu. Kau pasanganku. Pasangan yang sempurna. Dan aku hak milikmu."

"Tapi-

"Ssttt, aku dan Taehyung milikmu, Yoon."

Ponsel Namjoon berdering. Ia lepas pelukannya.

"Halo."

"Jungkook sakit, Namjoon- _ah_."

Ponsel Yoongi ikut berdering.

"Paman, Taehyung pingsan."

Mereka saling bertatapan, bingung. Kenapa harus selalu bersamaan?

"Kau ke Jungkook, aku ke Taehyung." Putus Yoongi.

"Tapi, Taehyung-

"Namjoon," Yoongi memandang lekat mata Namjoon. Mencoba meyakinkan. "Taehyung selalu bersama denganmu, dan Jungkook tidak."

Namjoon diam, masih tidak begitu setuju.

"Sayang, percaya padaku. Taehyung pasti baik-baik saja. Taehyung pasti mengerti."

"Baiklah." Namjoon mencium kening Yoongi sebentar. "Nanti aku menyusul ke sekolah Taehyung."

Yoongi mengangguk.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi penuh rasa bersalah, lalu ia bangkit dan berlalu. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Kalau memang semua ini akan lebih baik ketika dirinya mengalah, maka ia akan mengalah. Yoongi ikut bangkit dan berjalan menyebrangi restoran. Semoga nanti kita temukan yang terbaik untuk semua. Doanya.

###

Takdir memang tak bisa ditebak. Tak bisa dibaca. Tak bisa diperkirakan. Tak bisa, ah. Kini, Taehyung dan Jungkook, duduk berhadapan di kamar yang sama, bahkan di ranjang yang sama. Dan sama-sama sedang di infus. Dan juga sama-sama terkena gejala tipus. Dan ini takdir.

"Sejak kapan _Hyung_ tahu?" Tanya Jungkook, lirih. Ada nada ketus terselip dalam pertanyaannya.

"Sejak _Appa_ menangis pada _Dad_ dan mengatakan sekretarisnya itu Kim Seokjin." Taehyung berhenti sebentar. Ia tarik nafas. "Orang tua kandungku."

"Dan itu mama kita."

"Aku tahu. Oleh karena itu aku titip salam padamu."

Jungkook tersenyum miring. "Tapi kenapa _Appa_ _Hyung_ baik sekali pada Mama? Padahal bisa saja kan Papa direbut lagi oleh Mama."

"Iya, _Appa_ sangat tahu hal itu. Bahkan dari lama. Dari dia menerima lamaran _Dad_ yang waktu itu memiliki anak satu. Ah bukan, maksudku dua. _Appa_ bilang, dia mencintai dan menyayangi semua yang ada pada _Dad_. Termasuk aku yang waktu itu baru berumur 6 bulan." Taehyung menarik nafas sejenak. "Dia juga mau kalau harus merawatmu. Tapi Mama terlanjut membawamu ke Australia."

"Harusnya _hyung_ marah ke _Appa_ _hyung_ itu. Dia yang merebut Papa dari Mamaku." Tukas Jungkook, pedas.

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. "Perceraian Seokjin Mama dan _Dad_ tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Yoongi _Appa_. _Appa_ tidak tahu apapun tentang masalah _Dad_ dan Mama."

"Namjoon Papa selingkuh, _Hyung_." Ujar Jungkook, menahan tangis. Ia tarik tangan kakak kembarnya itu, dan ia genggam dengan rasa kerinduan yang mendalam. "Mama waktu itu tidak sengaja mendengar Papa lagi menelpon dan waktu itu Papa…" Air mata Jungkook berurai, membuat suaranya tersendat-sendat.

Taehyung mengelus pelan rambut Jungkook, ia senderkan kepala Jungkook ke dadanya. Membiarkan Jungkook menangis sepuasnya. "Waktu itu yang di telpon oleh _Dad_ adalah Yoongi _Appa_. _Dad_ dan _Appa_ dulunya adalah sahabat, sangat dekat. Sampai mereka berpisah karena _Appa_ harus pergi ke Daegu. _Dad_ bertemu Seokjin Mama waktu kuliah. Mereka saling mencintai, dan akhirnya memutuskan menikah. Setelah tiga bulan kita lahir, _Appa_ menelpon _Dad_ dan mengatakan kalau _Appa_ akan kembali ke Seoul. _Dad_ waktu itu sangat senang karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabat lamanya. Dan tanpa sadar _Dad_ bilang ' _I Love You_ ' pada _Appa_. Dan… " Taehyung mendesah. "Seokjin Mama tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Itu hal yang sangat sepele, Kook. Mama marah dan meninggalkan _Dad_ dan aku. Dia hanya membawamu. Kakek marah besar, dan menyuruh mereka bercerai."

Jungkook termangu dipelukan Taehyung. Dia tidak tahu sebanyak itu.

"Yoongi _Appa_ kembali ke Seoul. Keadaan _Dad_ yang sangat kacau membuat _Appa_ tidak tega. _Dad_ setiap hari hanya diam dan terus mencari-cari Seokjin Mama. Dan aku diambil alih oleh Yoongi _Appa_. Dia yang mengurusku, seperti anaknya sendiri." Taehyung merasakan matanya memanas. "Tiga bulan kemudian, _Dad_ sadar kalau percuma saja membujuk Seokjin Mama untuk kembali. Lagi pula waktu itu Kakek sudah sangat kecewa dengan Mama karena meninggalku begitu saja. _Dad_ melamar Yoongi _Appa_. _Dad_ meminta _Appa_ supaya mau jadi ibuku, yang tulus menyayangi dan mencintaiku. Walaupun Yoongi _Appa_ lebih suka dirinya dipanggil _'Appa'_ daripada ' _Oemma'_ atau ' _Mommy_ ' seperti Seokjin Mama. Kau tahu, mereka menikah tanpa ada dasar cinta. Semua murni karenaku. _Dad_ tidak ingin aku tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Dan oleh Yoongi _Appa_ , sampai detik ini aku diperlakukan bahkan lebih dari seperti anak kandung. Dia seperti malaikat. Luar biasa baik. Tidak pernah marah padaku. Selalu tersenyum di depanku dan pada akhirnya _Dad_ dan _Appa_ jadi saling terikat. Saling melengkapi." Taehyung tersenyum, lega. "Mereka saling mencintai. Aku yang bukan anak kandungnya pun tidak pernah dipermasalahkan."

"Sampai akhirnya Mama kembali." Sahut Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Perlu kau tahu, Yoongi _Appa_ bukan takut Seokjin Mama merebut Papa, tapi _Appa_ takut Mama mengambilku."

Jungkook tersentak.

"Itu yang kutahu, Kook. Yang aku tahu, Yoongi _Appa_ itu Ibu terbaik yang pernah ada. Walau aku tidak lahir dari rahimnya, tapi aku lahir dari hatinya." Taehyung diam. "Jadi, kenapa aku harus benci padanya?"

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak tahu semuanya ternyata seperti ini." Ujar Jungkook, serak. Tercekik rasa bersalahnya sendiri. Selama bertahun-tahun, ia benci pada sosok pria yang telah merebut seluruh cinta Papanya. Ia benci pada pria yang telah menggantikan posisi Mamanya di hati sang Papa. Dia benci pada pria yang bahkan tak bersalah sama sekali. Jungkook mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_."

"Kau tidak salah, Kook. Ini takdir. Dan kita hanya tokoh. Jadi tidak ada yang salah."

###

"Ka-kau sudah tahu?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ia tersenyum hangat. "Aku tahu semua yang berhubungan dengan Taehyung, Jin."

"Dan kau, Namjoon? Kenapa kau…" Seokjin jadi bingung sendiri. Ia bergantian menatap Yoongi dan Namjoon yang sekarang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Tepatnya duduk semeja dengannya.

"Sudahlah, Jin. Semua itu masa lalu." Sela Namjoon, juga tersenyum.

"Namjoon benar. Tapi," Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, resah. "Jika kau mau-

"Aku tidak mungkin mengambil Taehyung, Yoongi." Potong Seokjin cepat. Ia paham arah pembicaraan Yoongi. Ia genggam jemari Yoongi, lembut. "Kau _Appa_ Taehyung. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

"Tapi kau Mama kandungnya."

"Dan kau _Appa_ yang selalu ada di hati Taehyung." Ucap Seokjin. "Yoongi, tidak akan ada orang tua sebaik dirimu. Tidak akan ada, Yoongi. Aku beruntung anakku mendapat sosok ibu seperti dirimu." Tangan Seokjin yang satunya ikut menggenggam jemari Namjoon. "Namjoon, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

"Jin- _ah_ , aku tidak pernah marah padamu. Sungguh." Namjoon tersenyum, lagi. Kali ini senyum yang hangat dan lega. Ia merangkul bahu Yoongi, istrinya. Dan ia eratkan lagi genggaman tangan Seokjin. "Kita bertiga, orang tua mereka. Selamanya."

Dan semua, tersenyum.

###

Takut-takut Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang mengupas apel. Ia lirik ke kanan, ada Namjoon dan Seokjin yang tengah berbicara serius soal proyek perusahaan. Ia lirik ke kiri, tampak Taehyung sesekali melebarkan matanya. Menyuruh Jungkook untuk maju.

"Emm… Emm…"

Yoongi menoleh. Ia terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia letakkan pisau yang ia pegang dan bangkit. "Jungkook _ie_." Pekikan Yoongi membuat Namjoon dan Seokjin ikut menoleh. Taehyung menepuk jidatnya. Dasar, Jungkook bodoh. "Kenapa malah jalan-jalan begini? Ini kenapa juga infusnya pakai ditenteng segala." Yoongi menuntun Jungkook kembali ke ranjang dan mengantungkan kembali infus pada tempat semula. "Taehyung?"

Taehyung terkesiap. "Ya, _Appa_?"

"Kenapa adikmu tidak kau larang? Dasar."

"Jungkook tuh yang bandel, _Appa_." Taehyung membela diri. Ia cemberut.

"Jungkook _ie_ ," Yoongi mengelus rambut Jungkook, penuh sayang. "Jika perlu apa-apa minta sama paman, atau Seokjin Mama, atau Namjoon Papa saja ya? Jangan jalan sendiri. Kook _ie_ masih sakit." Peringat Yoongi, halus.

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Jungkook _ie_ mau buah?"

Kali ini Jungkook mengangguk semangat. "Mau sekali."

"Wah Kook _ie_ suka buah, ya?" Yoongi melirik Taehyung, lalu terkekeh. "Kalau Taehyung malah anti sekali."

"Ihhh, _Appaaa_ …"

Jungkook menahan Yoongi yang akan beranjak. Ia berhambur memeluk Yoongi. "Jungkook panggil _Appa_ juga boleh tidak?" Pintanya penuh harap.

Yoongi tersentak. Bergantian ia pandang Taehyung, Namjoon, dan terakhir… Seokjin. Seokjin terlihat menunduk. Tapi perlahan Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tulus. Ia mengangguk. Yoongi ikut tersenyum.

"Tentu boleh, Sayang." Jawabnya, lembut. Ia urai pelukan Jungkook. "Jungkook _ie_ dan Taehyung _ie_ sama-sama anak _Appa_."

"Terima kasih, _Appa_." Jungkook kembali memeluk Yoongi.

Terimakasih juga untuk kalian semua. Terima kasih.

###

Persahabatan Yoongi dan Namjoon kecil.

"Kita bersahabat sampai kapan ya, Namjoon- _ah_?"

"Sampai nanti lah, Yoongi."

"Ya sampai kapan?"

"Sampai… Ah, sampai kita menikah."

"Memangnya kalau kita sudah menikah kita masih bisa bersahabat? Nanti kalau istrimu cemburu denganku bagaimana?"

"Bukan Yoongi- _ya_ , maksudku sampai kita menikah. Kau dan aku menikah. Aku dan kau menikah. Aduh, bagaimana yah?"

"Namjoon, apa-apaan? Maksudnya kau menikah denganku?"

"Nah iya. Yoongi pintar."

"Memang. Aku memang pintar. Namjoon saja yang sadarnya lama."

Namjoon dewasa tersenyum. Senyuman pria dewasa yang merasa puas dengan masa depannya. Iya, Yoon. Aku saja yang sadarnya lama. Bisik hati Namjoon. Dan untungnya aku sadar. Terima kasih, Yoongi. Terima kasih untuk semua kebahagiaan yang kau berikan. _I love you, forever_.

 **The_End**


End file.
